1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a compressor and a method of assembling compressor, which, in particular, are suitable to a compressor with permanent magnet motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A compressor may be used as a main component of a refrigerator. The performance and reliability of the compressor have a crucial effect on working efficiency and stability of the refrigerator. The performance and reliability of the compressor depend on accuracy of assembly to a large extent. Currently, a conventional compressor has a motor comprising a stator, a drive shaft and a rotor mounted on the drive shaft. The drive shaft may be supported by two bearings such that the drive shaft can be rotated around a rotation axis of the drive shaft. When the compressor is assembled, the two bearings must be positioned coaxially. Otherwise, it is difficult for the compressor to achieve a desired performance and reliability.
In the prior art, typically, one bearing is fixed and then the other bearing seated on the drive shaft is positioned with respect to the former bearing. Since the former has been fixed, the coaxial positioning to the two bearings can only be achieved by adjusting the latter bearing. However, in this case, the drive shaft has been mounted with the rotor, thus the latter bearing has to be adjusted against a magnetic force between the rotor and the stator and/or gravity of the drive shaft and the rotor. Therefore, a very large force is necessary to implement the coaxial adjustment to the two bearings. It may have an adverse effect on the positioning of the bearings and may cause a low positioning efficiency and lead to positioning errors.
As can be seen, in the conventional compressor and method of assembling the compressor, the bearings and the drive shaft cannot be positioned easily and accurately.